


Erosion

by Filomena



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, fuckin cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filomena/pseuds/Filomena
Summary: Todd Anderson’s mind runs a mile a minute, even when it’s not supposed to.





	Erosion

Their teeth click. Todd sighs.

He's not one to dwell on silly things, Todd, because he was taught to weed them out of his mind as a young boy. His father cast a looming shadow over him, so dark and imposing that it stained him like blood. As he wrung out his skin for the eighteenth time, the red still ran down the grooves of his hands in rivulets.

So he waited. Not sure what it was for, but he waited, goddamnit. He was Todd Anderson and he waited until oblivion spun into itself and sin forgot its name. He waited for Walt Whitman to replace Christ in the second coming, waited for all the monsters in the sea to rise from the silt and ash, and waited for the cities to open the jagged jungles they held underneath them.

Their hands touch, and suddenly Todd forgets how to breathe. How to lift his lungs up, how to see. The words that come out of his mouth are no longer stutters, but the sounds that can only be described as poetry.

He was never caressed. It was all stashed and saved away for his brother, who had but a scratch on his golden skin. Surrounded by girls, Todd once saw him in the center of crowds and accolades.

He slipped right through the cracks, just like he thought he would now. But as he ducks his head from the other boy, he feels a wave push him from behind, shaped like an elegant actor's hand. It brings him to the surface and closer to the sky than he's ever been.

The water crashes on the shore. Todd leans into a soft pair of lips, suddenly hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I’ve ever written and actually published. try not to roast me too hard.
> 
> I write poetry and original works on wattpad @keloidal. check me out there if you want.


End file.
